85 cm
by ArisuAlice
Summary: 85 cm itulah jarak diantara kita berdua... Buon Compleanno buat Bel-chan ma Rasiel-kun mind to review?


Otanjoubi omedetou Bel-chan~ Rasiel-kun~ X3

Nyuuuu untuk merayakannya Arisu bikin Fic ini~ shishishishi~ terinspirasi dari lagu double lariat by Megurine Luka.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: KHR! bukan punya saya, Double Lariat bukan punya saya… fic ini baru punya saya x)

Warning: gejhe! OOC! AU, typo, shou-ai~

-xxXXXxx-

**An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**

**I'm going to show you now, so please stand back**

Bel's POV:

Entah kenapa…. Padahal kami kembar…kenapa Ibunda lebih sayang kepada kakak? Entah sejak kapan ku lupa… tetapi Ibunda dan Ayahanda lebih menyukai kakak ketimbang aku…

Kenapa?

"Ushishishi itu karena aku raja bodoh!"

Itu saja yang selalu kakak jawab! Aku pangeran! Memangnya apa itu bermasalah? Lagi pula untuk apa kakak bodoh itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai raja? Seperti dia yang akan menjadi raja saja….

"Shishishi adik bodoh! Tentu saja aku yang akan menjadi raja! Coba pikir siapa kau?" ujar kakak sembari memencet hidung ku.

"A-Apa yang kau?"

"Shishishi Bel-chan lebih baik menjadi adik yang bak saja ya~" Ia pun menepuk kepala ku, kadang mengacak-ngacak poni ku sampai berantakan…

"Cih… Singkirkan tangan kotor mu itu!" aku pun menepis tangannya. Namun entah kenapa dia malah memeluk ku sambil mengacak ngacak rambut ku lagi. Mengolok-ngolok ku dan mengatakan ku harus menjadi adik yang manis untuknya seorang.

.

.

.

Menyebalkan!

Tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa dekat dengannya di saat kita bertengkar. Entah kenapa aku ingin selalu tetap seperti ini… aku menyukai setiap momen pertengkaran kita… aku menyukai diriku saat itu… dan juga kakak…

**A 250 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**

Setiap orang itu harus sekolah!

Cih! Aku benci usulan itu… lagi pula pangeran tak perlu sekolah kan? Pangeran juga sudah pintar… sekolah… pangeran benci hal itu… dan untuk apa kakak itu juga harus ikut? Kenapa ia juga harus satu kelas dengan pangeran? Dan dia harus duduk di sebelah pangeran?

Walau pun duduk dengan nya lebih baik dari pada duduk dengan rakyat jelata. Setidaknya dia punya darah kerajaan. Lagi pula sekolah itu menyusahkan… pr, tugas, apa pun itu namanya… kadang kadang malah kakak sibuk sendiri dengan hal itu…itu hal yang membedakan kita berdua….

Entah kenapa aku sedikit membenci sekolah.

"Oy, Bel!" sapa gadis berambut ungu kepada ku.

"unghhh Mammon? Ada perlu apa dengan pangeran?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau seperti Rasiel? Jangan malas-malasan!" tegasnya. Ku hanya dapat membalikan badan ku mempernyaman posisi tidur ku di kelas… apa pedulinya dengan hubungan ku dengan kakak? dia hanya rakyat biasa.. bukan siapa-siapa…

Tap perasaan ku tetap saja tidak enak. Aku merasa aneh… ku merasa ada yang berubah antara kita berdua. Sepertinya apa kata Mammon sedikit benar… pageran harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Entah apa itu, tak terlintas di otak pangeran ini… hubungan ku dengannya juga semakin buruk. Ia mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu, Ayah pun juga lebih sering mengajak kakak untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Palinga hanya tentang hal hal yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan. Pangeran tak mau peduli soal itu…

Karena aku seorang pangeran… Jadi tak perlu peduli dengan mereka kan? Siel pun juga demikian. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannnya, pangeran juga sibuk dengan urusan pangeran sendiri.

**A 5200 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**

Hubungan kami semakin buruk sampai SMA. Setiap hari kami hanya bertatap muka sebentar, tidak berbicara satu dengan yang lain. Ini terasa aneh… rasanya dulu kami tidak seperti itu.

Rasanya pangeran sedikit merindukan saat saat masih kecil… suara tawa Siel, Saat kami berdua melakukan permainan permainan itu… saat kami berdua sudah berdarah darah dalam permainan itu… Pangeran menikmatinya… Senyuman yang hanya dimiliki kami berdua saja…

Pangeran paling senang saat hari ulang tahun kami tiba… Setidaknya kami selalu melewatkan hari itu bersama. Setiap tahun salah satu dari kami selalu memilih kue ulang tahunnya.. karena tahun kemarin pangeran yang memilih, tahun ini Siel yang memilih…

Normal POV

22 Desember

11: 35

"kenapa lama sekali dia?" Bel hanya dapat menunggu di pinggir jalan. Melihat suasana kota yang cukup ramai. Lagi pula 3 hari lagi itu Natal. Siapa yang tidak sibuk coba? Nuansa natal sudah menghiasi jalan kota sejak setengah bulan yang lalu.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu tetap menunggu sosok satunya lagi muncul dari ujung jalan yang yang lain.

"Cih itu dia… lama sekali! Oi! Baka Oni-chan cepat sedikit!" teriak Bel dari ujug jalan lainnya.

Sebal. Itulah yang ada di dalam hati Bel. Namun Ia juga merasa senang. Setiap tanggal 22 Desember, setidaknya mereka berdua melewatkan hari itu bersama-sama. Hanya pada Hari itu saja.

"Sabarlah sedikit Baka! Raja harus memilih kue terbaik di hari hari ulang tahunnya!" Sahut Rasiel sembari berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan. Hanya kurang 5 meter saja dari Bel. Jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dalam 1 menit pun mereka berdua akan bertemu.

.

.

.

Namun kalau yang terjadi sebaliknya bagaimana?

.

.

.

Hey, Hidup itu memang tidak adil…

!

"RASIEL! AWAS!"

"Eh?"

"AWAS!"

BRRRRAAAGKKHH!

"SIEL!"

Sebuah Truk yang lepas kendali menabraknya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Hanya dengan jarak 5 meter…

"Siel!" Bel pun langsung berlari menghampiri kakak kembarnya yang jatuh terlempar beberapa meter dari zebra cross. Ia langsung melihat wajah kakaknya yang sudah bersimbak darah semua. Tubuhnya kini terbaring lemas..

"Siel! Jawab Aku!" Teriaknya sekali lagi.

Tes

Tes

"Tolong panggil ambulance!" teriak seseorang dari sana.

"Siel… ku mohon bertahanlah…."

**A 6300 km radius is as far as my hands can reach**

"Maaf? Apakah anda adik Rasiel?" tanya Seorang perawat kepada seorang pemuda Blonde yang duduk di dekat ruang operasi.

Pemuda itu hanya melihat si suster sekilas. Tak menanggapi apa yang menjadi pertanyaan. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Semua orang akan seperti ini… itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi emosional manusia.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu, ini mengenai Raisel" ujar sang suster. "Dia koma…."

Entah kenapa sejak saat mendengar tentang Rasiel Koma, Bel seperti merasa kehilangan bagian lain dirinya… Rasanya Rasiel sudah hilang dari dirinya. Bagian dirinya yang lain...

'_Untuk berapa lama?'_

'_Maaf, kami tidak dapat memastikannya. Bila kondisinya makin memburuk ia mungkin hanya akan bertahan 2-3 hari.'_

'_Siel…'_

'_Cobalah untuk mengerti… keadaannya sangat kritis, Ia mungkin masih dapat hidup, Walau kemungkinannya itu sangat Kecil.'_

22 Desember.

Hari ini bukan menjadi hari favorite Bel lagi.

Jelas hari itu hari yang paling dibenci oleh si pangeran

25 Desember,

Natal… Bel menghabiskan hampir seluruh dari hari natal untuk menjenguk kakaknya itu.

"Siel…" gumam Bel… Entah kenapa dalam hatinya ia berharap suatu keajaiban natal… Yang biasa hanya dipercaya oleh anak kecil. Ia menatap kakaknya yang terbaring lemas itu. Selang ada dimana-mana… Nyawanya tergantung semua pada Siel seorang.

Merenungi kata-kata suster itu kemarin membuat hati Pangeran narsis itu semakin kacau… Keadaan Siel pun semakin memburuk saja…

Semoga kejadian itu tidak terjadi…

.

.

.

Nit

.

.

Nit

.

Nit

.

Nit

Nit

Diagram Detak Jantung Siel semakin kencang… Dibalik Poni Bel, matanya semakan tak percaya. Mungkin itu keajaiban… Ah, apa pun itu… Entah Keajaiban atau bukan…

"Siel…" gumam Bel memegang tangan kakaknya…

"Buon Natale fratello!* Aku akan selalu bersama mu… kita akan selalu bersama…" ujar Bel. Wajah nya pun basah karena air matanya… sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langkah dan OOC bukan?

**An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach**

**So please stand by me**

-xxXXXxx-

Hyoooooooooooo akhirnya selesai….

Baru pertama kali ku bikin angst…

Tapi akhirnya kagak jadi angst malahan

Hehehe

Minna san~ Arisu Bikin ini buat ngerayaain ulang Tahunnya Bel-chan dan Rasiel-kun~ shishishishi

Thanks pada reader semua yang udah mau baca fic angst bukan angst ini… and… mind to review?

Tolong kasih saya saran buat bikin angst ^^ hehehe

Kritik lho… bukan flame… ok?


End file.
